Morimoto Ryutaro
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |Row 3 title = Years active |Row 3 info = October 12, 2004-June 28, 2011 }} Morimoto Ryutaro (森本龍太郞), was under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in Kanagawa Prefecture and lives in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. Profile *'Name:' Morimoto Ryutaro (森本龍太郎) *'Birthday:' April 6, 1995 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 171 cm (5'7 ft) *'Weight:' 58 kg *'Shoe Size:' 28 cm *'Johnny's Status:' **2004-08-12: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member **2011-06-28: Suspended *'Admired senior:' Takizawa Hideaki *'Hobby:' Reading manga *'Type of Girl:' Happy and not afraid to face any challenges. *'Favorite food:' Spaghetti, fried food *'Dislike:' Vegetables *'Favorite animal:' Hamster *'Favorite color:' Yellow *'Favorite sport:' Baseball *'Strong point:' Noisy *'Weak point:' Has a short-term memory. *'Favorite Song:' "SHAKE" by SMAP *'Favorite TV Show:' "Nakai Masahiro no Burakku Variety" *'Favorite Movie:' "Hana Yori Dango" Career On August 12, 2004, when he was 9 years old, Ryutaro appeared on the variety show Ya-ya-yah, where his audition for Johnny and Associates was aired along with Yamada Ryosuke. On October 12, 2004, he entered Johnny & Associates as a trainee. On September 21, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. So far he is the first of the youngest person to debut in the Johnny's industry at the age of 12. Morimoto also has a younger brother Morimoto Shintaro who belongs to another Johnny's Entertainment group as a Johnny's Jr. called Snow Prince Gasshoudan, created for the movie of the same name. Stalking & Robbery Incident On June 16, 2009, Morimoto was robbed by a 17-year old fan who had followed him on multiple occasions for a period of six months, leading Morimoto's parents to consult police the past December. Morimoto was ambushed by the fan on the way home from work at the train station, and agreed to talk with him in a nearby restaurant with the intention of asking the fan to stop his behaviour. After being threatened by the suspect that he had a knife, Morimoto tried to contact his parents, leading to his phone being robbed and the suspect fleeing. The suspect was found and arrested at three the next morning by Kanagawa police at the train station after he called Morimoto's back-up phone to arrange another meeting and the call was traced. The issue received widespread press coverage as it is one of the more serious incidents of stalkings of idols known in Japan's recent history, in that it involved a weapon. The suspect is believed to have slight mental issues that are in need of addressing. The stalker also appears to have been quite well known among Hey! Say! JUMP fans as the stalking had been a well known fact. Morimoto's agency has asked fans to please honour the official and unofficial rules set down by the fan clubs as they support their idols. Underage Smoking Scandal On June 28, 2011, Japanese entertainment magazine Shunkan Josei published a story revealing that Morimoto was caught smoking a cigarette on camera. Images from the issue shows him smoking at 14 in January 2010 and at 15 in May 2010. When questioned, Morimoto stated that "it's fine, don't worry" that it's "no big deal." Johnny's Entertainment quickly issued a public apology and planned to suspend all of Morimoto's activities indefinitely. He will not appear in SUMMARY 2011 and Hey! Say! JUMP will continue their activities as a nine member group now. In Japanese Wikipedia, it says that Morimoto currently is under house arrest. It doesn't say until when he is in house arrest. On the JFC Bulletin says, the Morimoto will come back some day. Bulletin Translation: "For all fans who always support, we apologize for Ryutaro’s careless behavior that caused much troubles and big worry Currently, his entertainment activity has been stopped. After he does deep introspection about impact that he made this time, we will call him again from the beginning. (or also can be translated as "he will start over again from the beginning") Because Morimoto Ryutaro’s entertainment activity is stopped now, there are information about Hey!Say!JUMP National Spring concert 100% in this Hey!Say!JUMP JFC Bulletin no 9, but we just give information about 9 members only, please understand. Furthermore, all JUMP members is struggling to unite their heart now. First of all, because all members will give their all might for 2011, please your ''support too from now on." Post - Hey! Say! JUMP A few months after graduating Horikoshi High School in March 2014, Morimoto lived and studied in Hawaii (USA) before returning to Japan at the end of 2015. He now often keeps his twitter and blog updated - and at one point, a YouTube channel. On the 8th of February 2015, he writes in an entry in his blog of how he misses his career and fans: First, speaking frankly for me fans are very very precious treasures… '' ''During concerts、even if something bad happened even if I wasn’t feeling good、just by seeing fans who were shouting my name or look at me with a face full of tears of happiness I was full of joy. Thinking « that’s how much I am loved », by the time the concert ended I had forgotten all my problems. I wasn’t just giving energy from fans but in the contrary I received energy from them. Thank you for all the chocolates you gave me for Valentine Day . Every single chocolate was filled with feeling and it made me happy. But of course since I was eating them everyday my stomach was about to burst off. (laugh) But since you guys made, bought those chocolates for me and since you didn’t give it to anyone else I ate them all by myself. I became fat. (laugh). I did something stupid that made me be separated from fans and there are not a day when I don’t regret it. It was like a part of me disappeared, not like I wasn’t complete but… I can’t really explain it but it was like there was a huge hole in my heart. I want to meet everyone、next time I want to give energy to everyone myself : that’s the kind of things I want to challenge. If you can feel even just a bit better by reading my twitter or my blog then I’ll be happy. I want you to think that I’m close to you. I’m doing my best to be able to meet you guys again, even if I don’t know how yet. You guys are all in my heart. Now. And forever. (Translated by heisei-dragon.tumblr.com) TV Shows *Juken no Kamisama(NTV, 2007) Appearances For Hey! Say! 7 or Hey! Say! JUMP-related appearances, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. Variety Shows *The Shōnen Club (2004–2008) *Hyakushiki *Heisei Families (14 October 2007 - 2008) *Showa x heisei (2008 - March 2009) Music Videos *Seishun Amigo (Shuji to Akira) (2005) Trivia *His little brother Morimoto Shintaro is also a member of Johnny's Entertainment and together they was often called by fans "The Morimoto Brothers". *He studied in Horikoshi High School Category:Suspended Category:Brothers in Entertaiment Category:April Births Category:1995 Births Category:Blood Type A